The Three Of Us
by Meredith Paris
Summary: That’s an odd thought, isn’t it? I haven’t even broken up with him yet and I’m already picking out the girl that I think that he should date after me. It’s funny in an ironic way. But she’s the best for him.
1. Making the decision

Disclaimer: The Hardy Boys and affiliates belong to Schuster and company.

I've dated him for the longest time and I consider myself extremely blessed to have done it. However it's time to let him go. No, I haven't fallen for another man, as you may be asking yourself.

He's fallen for another girl.

He doesn't want to confess to himself that he has. I'm relatively certain that she doesn't want to admit to herself, that they've fallen for each other. But they have. And it's time they acknowledge that to themselves and to each other.

Surprisingly, I'm not jealous. Oh, don't get me wrong. I was in the beginning. But thinking back, I think it was more of me trying to convince myself that I wasn't losing him. But if I could pick any girl to come after me, she would be the one.

That's an odd thought, isn't it? I haven't even broken up with him yet and I'm already picking out the girl that I think that he should date after me. It's funny in an ironic way. But she's the best for him.

Besides, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty. Look at all the mysteries that she's solved. Add to that the mysteries that they've solved together…

I would just sit at home and worry about him. She would be out there with him, in the middle of all that danger. She's willing to go anywhere with him. I've lived in Bayport for so long that I've become a small city type of girl and the big cities bother me. She's comfortable in whatever town they're in; be it Bayport or New York City.

Speaking of big cities, he doesn't know that I know what happened in Cairo. A friend of mine saw him there and not knowing that he was on a case went over to say hi to him. She saw them kiss. Then after she came home, she came here and told me what happened. It was then I realized it was the beginning of the end. That I was losing him.

And that's why I'm giving him up. It's going to hurt so bad for both of us but I need to do it. For the three of us.

Callie's just left and I'm sitting on my bed, my jaw on the floor in disbelief. I can't believe it. At all. Callie and Frank breaking up? That's completely unbelievable. Those two have been dating forever and there were bets for when Frank was going to propose. 

I'm not looking forward to Joe coming over today. Considering that we haven't seen each other in over a month, I would be ecstatic if it were any other day. But today's not like any other day. Callie's breaking up with Frank. I have to face Joe with this knowledge and not tell him. I have no idea how I'm going to do it. I especially have no idea how I'm going to do it when Callie calls. I made her promise that she would call me when she gets home after…it's done.

This is going to break Frank's heart. But I agree with Callie. It has to be done. Frank fell for Nancy a long time ago and vice versa. I've only seen those two together a few times and I've seen the chemistry between the two. Combined with what Joe's told me, it seems Callie's only doing what's right for her and Frank.

There's the doorbell. Let's hope I can pull this off.


	2. I Can't Tell Him

This has been the most uncomfortable two hours I've ever spent. And this beats the time I was at the sperm bank with Katie. I glance at the phone for what seems the millionth time. It's been two and a half hours since Callie left. She should have called me by now. Joe's noticed me looking at the phone and finally asks me about it.

"What's going on, Vanessa?" he asks, pulling my chin up towards him. I try looking anywhere but at him. Which is hard considering the position he's got me in. It's very difficult to not look at your boyfriend when you're in his arms and he's tilted your chin up towards you. So I try to not tell him. I promised Callie that I wouldn't.

"Vanessa," Joes asks again, his voice full of concern. There he goes again, using that voice that I can't lie to. So I decide to tell the truth. Or at least a portion of it.

I sigh. "Joe, when that phone rings, I need you to go home." Confusion now overtakes the worry on his face.

"What's going on?" he asks me again, grabbing my hands.

"I can't tell you. I promised that I wouldn't."

"Promised who?"

"I can't tell you!" I finally snap, the stress and worry catching up to me. "I promised that I wouldn't!" Joe lets go of my hands, a mix of worry and concern on his face. He crosses his arms and looks at me as if he's about to go into his detective mode and interrogate me.

"Please," I whisper, "just go home when the phone rings."

"Vanessa-" Joe starts as the phone rings. I turn towards it slowly and look at it as if it's been poisoned.

"Hello." I say the word as if the weight of the world has been suddenly put on my shoulders. All I hear on the other line is sniffling. Then Callie says, "I did it." Three little words and I'm tearing up. This is breaking her heart. I can only imagine too well what she and Frank are going through right now.

Speaking of, Joe is still here, reaching for my hand.

"Listen, can you hold? There's someone here that I need to talk to."

"Joe? Is Joe there?" Callie's voice increases in pitch as she asks the question.

"Yes," I say gradually.

"You haven't told him anything have you!"

"No," I state firmly then continue softly. "I promised you that I wouldn't. I'm trying to send him home." By this time Joe's gotten hold of my hand and is in full interrogation mode.

"Make it quick. Frank needs him," Callie says through her sniffles. I nod, not remembering that she can't see me. I place the receiver down on the table next to the base of the phone and turn towards Joe. As he opens his mouth to speak, I beat him to the punch.

"Frank needs you, Joe. Now," I utter firmly, disengaging my hand from his. Joe blinks, obviously perplexed.

"How does Frank needing me involve the person on the phone?" he asks, reaching for it.

"No!" I shout; everything seems to be crashing down on me now. "Trust me on this. All right?" Joe gives me a strange, searching stare.

"Fine," he finally says, "but we will continue this later." With that he spins around and leaves. I wait until I hear his car start up before I return to Callie.

"Callie?" I venture. All I hear are muffled sobs. "I'm sorry." I hear myself saying. Callie sniffles, her emotions are calming down for a bit.

"It's not your fault," she says finally and takes a deep breath. "Do you want to hear what happened?"

Actually, no I don't. I don't want to know how my boyfriend's brother and my best friend broke up. I don't need to hear it. All it really means is that I'll have one more thing to not tell Joe when he comes back. But Callie needs to tell someone. Looks like I'm it.

"Yes."


	3. Goodbye Frank

I stand up as Frank approaches me. I'm wearing one of his favorite outfits. Too late, I realize wearing the blue summer dress was a horrible mistake as his eyes light up in appreciation.

"Hi!" he says as he walks towards me. "You look good." Frank pronounces this as he reaches me.

"Thank you," I say without enthusiasm. He reaches for my hand in concern; I cross them behind my back.

"Callie, what's the matter?" he asks, bewildered.

"We need to talk," I say. He looks at me confused.

"About what?" he asks.

"Us," I say as I turn around. I can't face him after saying that. I just can't. So I head towards one of the benches in front of the river.

"Us?" Frank asks, confused as all get out. I reach a bench and thankfully sit down. He follows me and sits down. He reaches for my hand and this time I let him. Ironic isn't it? How I'm going to be drawing strength from him when I break up with him. Besides, right now I'm too selfish to not want that strength from him.

Frank waits patiently as I struggle to find words. That's one of the things that I love about him. He's so incredibly patient.

"What's up?" he asks. With those two words, I blurt out the one thing that I didn't want him to know that I knew, that pretend secret of ours.

"I know what happened in Cairo."

There, it's out. Frank looks flabbergasted. There's an uncomfortable silence between us until he speaks.

"How?" is the question he asks.

"Do you remember Astrid Pannier?" At his slight nod, I continue. "She was there on vacation and saw you. Astrid didn't know that you were on a case and was going to go over and say hi to you. She saw you and Nancy kiss. When she came home she told me."

Frank sputters, trying to speak. Probably to apologize and to tell me why. I interrupt him.

"I'm…upset that you didn't tell me. Okay? But I think I know the reason why you didn't. And I understand why."

"I'm sorry, Callie," Frank says, a look of sorrow on his face. He starts to say more when I put my finger on his lips.

"But that's not the reason why I asked you out here today."

Realization breaks out on Frank's face. "You're….you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" A hurt puppy dog type of look comes on his face. Please Frank, I beg him silently. Don't make this any harder than it has to be.

"Why? I thought that we were doing fine."

"But we're not, Frank. We haven't been for a long time."

"Why aren't we doing fine, Callie?" Frank asks, a hint of anger in his voice. "Why aren't we doing fine according to you?"

"Because…" my heart is breaking now and I have no idea how either one of us is going to recover from this, "you've fallen for another girl."

Frank sits back, shocked. He rubs his hands over his face and head.

"No, I haven't," he states. I nod, not trusting myself to speak. He thinks for a bit, realization hitting him.

"Nancy…you think it's Nancy," he says in disbelief. "But we're just good friends-"

"No," I interrupt softly. Frank looks at me, my tearstained face. I look back at him, tears gathering in his eyes.

"The two of you are just more than 'good friends'. I've come to terms with that." Frank looks down at the ground, at a loss for words with this announcement.

"Besides," I say and sniffle, "we weren't going to make it much longer anyway." At this, Frank looks back up at me, ready to argue his points.

"We've been fighting more than usual. More than what any couple should be doing. And admit it, we haven't been putting everything that we could into this relationship."

"We can try harder…" Frank says half-heartedly.

"That's just it, Frank. We have and it hasn't worked. If anything, it's just pushed a wedge further between us." I look at Frank and think that he finally understands as he slowly nods.

I need to say one more thing even though it may be the worst thing to say. "Frank, you've been one of the best things to ever happen to me but it's time to say good bye." I squeeze his hands and gently kiss his cheek in good-bye. I stand up and look down at him. He looks up at me. "Go after her. She's the best _one_ for you." I release his hands and walk away.

I barely make it into my car before I burst into tears.

Author's note: First off, this story is dedicated to one of the best betas ever-Alaina over at the Hardy Detective Agency. (www dot hardydetectiveagency dot com)

Secondly, thank you so much for the reviews! I've had a very bad week and they brighten my days up quite nicely.

As for the anon Reviewer's review. Yes, it was a formatting problem. It was first Callie then Vanessa.

Any questions, comments or criticisms feel free to e-mail at queenof1000days at gmail dot com.


	4. Three years later

Three years later

It's an action I normally don't allow myself. But due to the newspaper clipping in front of me, I'm allowing myself to get drunk.

Frank and Nancy are getting married tomorrow. That's why I'm here sitting at a hotel bar on my third martini.

It's been three years since I broke up with Frank. I haven't really regretted that decision. It's only on nights like these when I'm feeling sorry for myself that I regret it.

Looking back at the clipping, you can see how much they love each other. Frank and I wouldn't have been able to make it that far. Goodness, I don't think we would have made it to the end of the year if I hadn't broken things off when I did.

The bartender's placed another drink in front of me. When I got in here and took out the picture, he understood. That's the unspoken agreement we have tonight. He'll keep the drinks coming as long as I don't disrupt the bar.

I sense movement next to me and an all too familiar voice saying, "I'll have what she's having." The bartender nods and fixes Frank a dirty martini. I take a gulp out of my drink and turn towards him.

Apparently he's noticed that I've had some drinks before this as he asks. "How many drinks have you had?" he asks, looking at my face and my too bright eyes.

"Counting this one?" I nod sloppily towards the drink. He nods. "Four." Frank's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Four? Don't you think that's more than enough?"

"Oh…shut up Frank. If I wanna get drunk, don't you think that's up to me?" With that I finish up the rest of my drink. Apparently he doesn't know what to say to this as he just nods.

"But why do you? Want to get drunk that is?" he asks. I weigh the pros and cons of telling him the truth, as well as my intoxicated brain can and decide to screw the consequences. I pick up the picture after fumbling around with it for a few seconds. I misjudge the distance between Frank and me and shove it in his face.

"It's because you're getting married. Tomorrow. To her." I slur the last two words.

Frank gently pushes my hand out of his face and you can't help but notice the flash of love and pride in his eyes.

"You're getting drunk because I'm getting married? As I recall, you were the one who broke up with me." At that, I steal his martini and drink half of it in one gulp.

"I think you've had enough," Frank says as he takes the glass out of my hand. I nod.

"I suppose you're right." I say slurring the sentence. The alcohol is starting to catch up with me. "Can I ask you a question?" I ask, standing up. He catches me by my elbows as I start to slide.

"Sure," Frank says as he nods towards the bartender. The bartender walks over to us and opens his mouth.

"Charge it to my room. 1581," I say. He nods and walks away. Frank grabs me around my waist.

"Let's go, Callie," He says and starts to guide me out of the bar.

"Well, I was the one to dump you. But you were the one who left me." With that sentence, Frank stops.

"I never left you," he says quietly.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes you did Mr. Frank Hardy." I tap my finger on his chest as I say his name for emphasis. "You were the one who fell for another girl."

"Granted," Frank says, starting up again and walking towards the elevator. "You said something that day that I've always wondered about. You said that you knew why I didn't tell you about the kiss in Cairo. What did you think was the reason?"

I glance back longingly in the direction of the bar. If I ever needed a drink, this would be it. Frank pushes the elevator button and the stupid elevator reaches the floor almost immediately. We walk in as I answer him.

"Because you knew that you had feelings for Nancy. You just didn't want to acknowledge them. Plus we had been going out for so long, you thought that neither one of us would know what to do if you did. And you didn't want half the female population at Bayport mad at you."

"That last reason isn't true," he states with a half laugh as the elevator reaches my floor.

"Suuurrrreee," I slur as we walk into the hallway.

"1581 your room?" he asks. I nod, trying to ignore the fact that I need to throw up. He makes me turn left.

"But you admit that everything else is true?" I ask him, bringing us back to the earlier discussion. Frank stops yet again and thinks. I don't think he has any idea how annoying that is.

"…Yes," He says this slowly. "Also I think that I didn't want to hurt you or Nancy."

"Is that also why you didn't tell me afterwards?"

"Yes."

"But you did hurt me," I say sadly then immediately brighten up. "But I'm long over that."

"I'm sorry about that," Frank says as we reach my room.

"It's finnneeeee. I forgave you a looooooooonnnnngggg time ago." Boy, the alcohol is really starting to mess me up.

"Where's your key?" Franks asks. I shove my purse at him.

"Somewhere in here," I say as I lean against the wall and slide down. Frank smirks at me as I let out a burp. He starts to search my purse.

Frank blushes as I hear a zipper in my purse being opened. He must have reached the tampon/condom pocket. I decide to explain it. This is of course showing that I am drunk.

"You never know when it's going to come in handy. Did you know that you're cute when you blush?" Frank stops searching and looks at me. He definitely can't believe that I just said that. Oh well, five martinis will do that to a girl. Especially to one who can't hold liquor that well. At this point, Frank finds my key and opens my door.

"Come on, Callie. Time to get you to bed," he says. Frank holds out his hands for me to grab onto. I must pull myself up too fast because I land my face into his chest.

"Oww…." I say.

"You okay?" he asks, removing my face from his chest.

"You have a hard body."

"I've been told that by many people." Neither one of us knows what to say after this. An uncomfortable silence ensues for him. As for me, I'm past that and am trying to decide whether or not I should invite the little green people into my room for the night.

As I decide to do that, Frank takes me into my room where I immediately fall onto my bed, forgetting I'm in a skirt. When Frank comes out of the bathroom with a plastic cup full of water, he gets beet red.

"Callie? You're in a skirt."

"Yeah, so?"

"I…can see. A bunch."

Partial understanding dawns on my face. "Ohh…my pajamas are in my suitcase." Frank shakes his head and walks to my suitcase. When he comes back, my nylons are currently in the vicinity of my ankles and I'm struggling with my heels.

"Need some help?" he asks, kneeling down.

"Stupid shoes. Stupid guy who invented them." I flop back on the bed, letting the nausea pass over me. Frank apparently takes that sentence as a yes as he unstraps them.

"Frank?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this?" That question's been bugging me for the last ten minutes and my alcohol filled brain can't think of a reason.

"Because you looked like you needed a friend tonight."

"Oh." I decide not to go any further with that question. However, I do decide to ask another question. "Why are you in the hotel tonight?"

"Because I got kicked out of the house tonight. Bess convinced Nancy that I shouldn't be there. Something about bad luck."

"Cool," I say. Frank shakes his head at me. I finish my water and stand up for some reason. Frank follows my lead.

He evidently decides to ask me the same question. "Why are you here tonight?"

"Because...they have good martinis?" I offer up.

"That's not the reason why."

"No. It's not. The reason why I'm here is because I needed some place to drink. I know the manager and she managed to get me a room here. That way I could get drunk and have some place to stay."

"Oh."

Frank turns to leave. My alcohol induced brain struggles for words to say. I want to say something but it's not coming out. He's halfway to the door when I find what I'm looking for.

"Frank?" I venture. He turns around.

"Yes?"

"I would say this if I was sober. So take it that I mean it, okay?"

"All right."

"You and Nancy deserve the best of everything that comes your way. Tell her that if she doesn't take care of you, she and I'll have to have a little chat." I put quotation marks around the word chat. Frank smiles and laughs.

"I will do that."

I give him a sad smile. "Goodbye, Frank."

"Goodbye, Callie." Frank gives me a half wave and closes the door behind him. I fall back on the bed again and sigh.

That's one more chapter in my life closed.


End file.
